pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
PAL Elite Four
The PAL Elite Four are made up of four world famous people in the Pokémon world, and each member also originated from different regions. What makes them unique is that not only do they have two type specialties, no one can even get past the first member of the Elite whenever their challenges were taken, with an exception of Ash, who had defeated all four members. The Elite members are also previous winners of the Trainer's Tournament. The PAL Elites also film PokéVision videos specially for their fans whenever they are free (which is usually voted Number One each month), and is also known to have their own webshow called PAL Online. The PAL Elite Four, despite being able to maintain a reputable public image and having a strong bond, they also have dark rules such as when one Elite poses as threat to the region, the Elite member must be exterminated, as the PAL Elite Four's purpose is to keep the PAL Region running smoothly. Amethyst once stated that the one of the reasons the PAL Elite Four was created was so that should something happen to the Prince or Princess, one of the Elite members can step in to take over. Despite being one of the most powerful Elite Four, they are also the most divided due to the fact that the members, especially Leader Pakura, like to act on their own agenda. The PAL Elite members also have a dark story behind them, with the exception of Rosaline. Winning a Trainer's Tournament is not a sufficient qualification for occupying the position in the Elite – being a Hunter before applying and being the strongest specialist among the group of the chosen types is also an absolute requirement for a would-be Elite. As Rosaline met neither of the requirements, she actually had no claim to the position. Known Members Jude Harrison Main article: Jude Harrison Jude is the first Elite member that challengers face. He is a Water/Dark specialist. Although he is the first member, he is stronger than Rosaline due to the fact that he had a double advantage over her type specialties. In fact when Rosaline applied for the final spot of the PAL Elite, she was pitted against Jude, and actually lost. He is the first member to make it to the PAL Elite. Jude is also a supermodel, socialite, Net Idol, a variety show host, and an actor (He does not need a stunt double since he does his own stunts). He is a living legend in the entertainment industry, and he sometimes goes on World Tours for various singers, either as a backup singer or as the opening act in their concerts. As an S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur, he owns his own shop as well. He is a Two Star Sea Hunter. Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo Main article: Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo Akeno is the second Elite member that challengers face. She is a Ghost/Grass Specialist, earning her position after defeating Rosaline. She is the prodigy of the Cheveyo Clan, the family of spirit mediums residing in Ariolo Village, though she was not able to ascend to the title of Clan Master despite having intense spiritual power as she was born in the branch family. She garnered enough fame in PAL for her family to move and have trainees and the master of her clan to have better training regime and facilities. Akeno works as a beautician and cosmetic chemist, who marketed her own brand of beauty products called "Beauté Magique" and the owner of the one of the regional spas called, "Magicae Springs Spa." She often collected ingredients for cooking or for other purposes, such as the creation of a new product to add to her line. Her spa and beauty product brand is often put on adverts in magazines. She is a Two Star Botanic Hunter. Phillip Robinson Main article: Phillip Robinson The third member that challengers face. He is an Electric/Steel specialist, and is the brains of the group. He was the second member to join after defeating Jude, and became the Leader of the Elite, until Pakura decided to join the Elite Four and defeated both him and Jude, which caused him to lose that title to her. Due to his appearance and personality, it is easy to underestimate him, which could sometimes prove fatal. Phillip is a famous inventor, a game tester, and a renowned game show contestant. He is also an IT Manager. He is a Two Star Information Hunter, though he was mentioned to be close to getting a three. Pakura Ameyuri/Amethyst Paradinight Main article: Pakura Ameyuri The final member that challengers face, and is also the Leader of the Elite. As the former Dragon Princess, she, along with Shiki, created the PAL Elite Four, and she later joined as Elite Leader after her fiance's death, discarding her Dragon Princess alter ego. She is a Fairy/Ice specialist, though she was well-known to use Dragon/Psychic Pokémon as part of the Dragon Duo. She is the current PAL Princess. Pakura is a Top Coordinator, winning five (six in AV) Grand Festivals, and earning all 40 Ribbons in the PAL Contests and Super Contests. In the AV, she is also a Pokémon Performer, having the title of Kalos Queen for three years before moving on to become the PAL Duchess. She was also a famous Defense Attorney, having her own law firm, though she hadn't took a case for five (FS) /six (AV) years. She was a famous idol, with the Dragon Duo also functioning as a band at that time. She is a Three Star Blacklist Hunter. Former Members Rosaline Pyra Main article: Rosaline Pyra The de facto second member that challengers face. She was a Fire/Psychic Specialist, and was actually the weakest of the team. She had wanted the last spot so badly, that she begged for another chance fervently after she lost to Jude and to Pakura, and the current three members reluctantly agreed, in the condition that in within three weeks, she must pass the Hunter Exam, the Exam needed to get in the Hunters Association, and the Exam needed to get in a specific department in the Hunters Association. Despite the odds, she somehow made it, and was given the final spot. She is the last Elite to join. However, the truth behind Rosaline's application and Amethyst being a much better Psychic specialist than her and the fact that she had stolen half the powers of the Phoenix in order for her to manipulate fire effectively was revealed, which nullified her legal authority as an Elite, and her position was later taken by Akeno herself. Rosaline herself was later killed by an unknown assailant (FS) and by Ash (AV) Rosaline Pyra was a famous artist, a Pokémon History expert, a Mahou Shoujo manga writer and a best-selling author of fantasy novels. She was a Two Star Crime Hunter. Trivia * Rosaline has arguably lived the least traumatic life of any of the Elite Four in the series. This may explain why she lacks empathy, which didn't make her very popular with the crowd. * The rule that the Dragon Duo made was the fact that the applicant can only apply once to be an Elite Four. This means that the Dragon Duo wants people that are prepared to protect the region with all they got, and they want survivors and fighters, proven by the fact that the Elite Four applicants must be a Hunter. As Rosaline broke this rule, she was discriminated by her teammates (except Jude). Gallery Jude_harrison_as_a_host.jpg|Jude Harrison File:Akeno.jpg|Akeno Calfuray Cheveyo Phillip Robinson genius.JPG|Phillip Robinson Pakura the Elite Leader.jpg|Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri) File:Rosaline_Pyra.jpg|Former Member Rosaline Pyra New PAL Cover page.jpg|The old design of the PAL Elite A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|The PAL Elite in the promotional poster for the upcoming story File:Elite_Four_Trick_or_Treat_(2).jpg|PAL members from left to right: Jude, Amethyst, Phillip, Akeno File:PAL_Christmas.jpg|Christmas with the PAL Elite Category:PAL Elite Four